


Let's Set This Party Off Right

by cristina_lore



Series: Vampire Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Human Lance (Voltron), Keith hates clubs, M/M, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Keith needs a human to feed on. He gets Lance.





	Let's Set This Party Off Right

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic that was spawned from a prompt that my dear jeanmvrco gave me on tumblr. Thank you, love, for you inspired an entire series.
> 
> The title is a lyric from Bruno Mars' "24 Karat Magic." I chose it partially because it fit the fic and partially because I was listening to it on repeat while trying to figure out titles for multiple fics of mine kdjfkk.

The worst thing was that Keith didn’t even like clubs.

 

Sure, they were the best places for - for  _ hunting _ , for lack of a better word -

 

(Keith very strongly wanted a better word. He was a vampire, not a goddamn animal. He didn’t kill people, he just needed some fresh blood straight from the source every once in a while. But that wasn’t the point.)

 

\- Clubs were just so loud and crowded, and the smell was fucking overwhelming. Sweat and alcohol and blood pumping through a hundred veins; it was all too much.

 

He wouldn’t even be here if Shiro hadn’t ordered him to  _ get out and feed yourself, Keith, I don’t feel like dealing with a sick, melodramatic you. _ Shiro was the dramatic one; Keith wasn’t that bad when he was sick. But for some reason, he could never deny Shiro’s concerned requests. So here he was.

 

He was just about to stop leaning against the back wall and zoning out, and actually start looking for a viable subject, when a voice purred into his ear, “So did it hurt?”

 

He stiffened the slightest bit before very nonchalantly turning his head to see the owner of the voice. 

 

And what an attractive owner he was. Tan skin, blue eyes, carefully tousled hair, a swimmers build.  _ Very nice _ , Keith thought distantly. Though he could do without the half lidded eyes and cocky smirk. There was a fleeting temptation to play at being clueless and really watch this guy flounder, but Keith just wanted his food and then a nap. Time to nip this in the bud, as Matt and Shiro (those dorks) would say.

 

“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven? No. You can go now.” He added a dismissive wave for good measure.

 

The guy frowned and said, “With that attitude? Nah man, I’m guessing it hurt like a bitch when you crawled out of the depths of hell.”

 

Keith reluctantly chuckled, which brought a small smile to the stranger’s face.

 

_Oh what the hell._ _Might as well make this guy my meal._

 

Keith stuck out a hand. “Keith.”

 

The man full on grinned and shook his hand enthusiastically, saying, “The name’s Lance.”

 

Keith let his hand drop back down and walked a few paces, before turning around and saying, “I was about to get some air. Want to join me?”

 

A faint echo of the cocky smirk slid back onto Lance’s face as he said, “Alright, but you owe me a dance later.”

 

“Whatever you want.”  _ Fat chance _ .

 

They both exited through a side door, ending up in a secluded alleyway.  _ Perfect _ , Keith thought, but before he could move, Lance was pinning him to the wall and coaxing open his lips with his tongue.

 

And really, Keith deserved this. He hadn’t had a good makeout for  _ so long _ , and he hadn’t realized how badly he missed the feeling of someone else’s lips on his, sharing breath and warmth.

 

He lost himself in the kiss for a while, simply enjoying the slick feeling, as well as the sound of their faint, breathy moans in the midnight air.

 

He came back to himself with a literal jolt when Lance started grinding their dicks together through their jeans, and oh look at that, they were both extremely hard.

 

And while this was so so good, Keith had a goal here, and it wasn’t to get off.

 

He flipped them around so that Lance was pinned to the wall, smirking at the loud moan that got him. He trailed his mouth down to Lance’s neck, sucking lightly on the pulse point before biting down hard enough to break skin. One hand was ready to muffle any screaming Lance might do, but all he got was a very drawn out “Yessssssss,” accompanied by Lance going completely limp.

 

Keith hurried to wrap an arm around his waist, mind racing even as he started to suck in the blood.

 

A hand snaked into his hair, grasping firmly and not only keeping his head in place, but also shoving it deeper into Lance’s neck.

 

“Fucking knew it,” Lance whimpered. “Knew Hunk couldn’t be the only one, fuck, fuck yessss, keep going…” He trailed off into panting and gasping.

 

So apparently Lance knew about vampires. Or at least, that’s what Keith was getting from his rambling. That’s what Keith was  _ hoping _ .

 

He slid his teeth out of Lance’s neck and grinned when he whined, “Nooo, come back come back.”

 

The offer came out easily. “We could continue this at my place?”

 

Lance nodded vigorously, muttering to himself. “God, maybe he has vampire friends; my dream orgy is coming to life.”

 

And ok, maybe Lance would be disappointed in that regard, but Keith hoped it wouldn’t be too much of a let down. He didn’t like sharing.

  
As they stumbled out onto the sidewalk, Lance trying to simultaneously open the Uber app on his phone and ask Keith for his address, Keith thought,  _ Maybe I’ll give him that dance after all. _


End file.
